dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: The Legacy
Doctor Who: The Legacy was a short-story series based around a alternative version of the Fourth Doctor, potrayed by Brian Blessed, and later a Fifth played by Anthony Head. The series spins-off from Spearhead From Space, when the Doctor perishes after being shot by a UNIT sentry. The subsequent destabilisation of the universe wiped out the Time Lords and created the Millenium People and the Dommervoy, strange mannequin like creatures who eat paradoxes. Characters Many of the characters in Legacy are from the regular Doctor Who universe. Infact the 'official' Fifth, Seventh and Eighth Doctors and various companions appear in Cutting the Threads, and Ace in several stories, but are evntually eaten by the Dommervoy. 'The Fourth Doctor (Brian Blessed)' Introduced in Cataclysm, the Doctor's alternative Fourth incarnation, created after his Third life (Jon Pertwee) prematurly regenerated after being attacked by a post-''Survival'' Master in Spearhead from Space. It was later revealed, in Ruins of Self, that the Doctor held on to his life and spent the next fifty years trapped in his own body unable to do anything but continue to regenerate. The Clone Doctor transferred the Doctor’s essence into his own mind, allowing the Doctor his final release. The Clone buried him on the Eye of Orion. 'The Clone Doctor (Brian Blessed & Anthony Head) ' Created by the Doctor using the cloning technology of the Qux in Dancing on the Precipice of Destruction. The clone was created to carry on in the Doctor’s place, since the Doctor knew he was going to have to die to defeat the Cybermen, see Unforeseen. For months the clone carried on without any knowledge of what he was, see Kuang-Shi to Ruins of Self. Only when his DNA started failing and he made contact with the TARDIS did he discover his true nature. He was healed by the TARDIS using Time Lord technology found on Voga. He now lives on with the Doctor’s mission and memories (and the Doctor’s essence transferred from the dying Doctor on Nova Mondas in 2551) so to all intents on purposes he is the Doctor. Regenerated into the 'Fifth' Doctor after being staked in the heart by Nicholaus, and then being accidentally pushed out of a bell tower onto the ground thirty feet below by Alf in Unhappy Ending. 'The Dommervoy' First appear in Urban Decay. Strange mannequin creatures, who rarely say anything other than ‘Tick’ and ‘Tock’. The more advanced Dommervoy, the Dommervoy Loci, are a combination of the Faceless One, one of the Millennium People, and the Brad Dommervoy, the Doctor’s former companion. The Dommervoy are the agents of order, feeding on the paradoxes created by the formation of the new universe. One particular Dommervoy – a Dommervoy Loci – changed Nick from the Bloke of the Millennium People into a human and then a year later stopped him from returning to the Millennium People and held back his powers for further a year, until it was time for the Dommervoy’s plan to take effect. What that plan is remains to be seen. 'The Master' Driven by a desire to get revenge on the Doctor, the Master travelled back into the Doctor’s past. His plan was to kill the Doctor at his weakest point. All the Master succeeded in doing was causing the Third Doctor to undergo a premature regeneration. The alterations made to the universe as a result were catastrophic. For the Master it meant he had re-written his own past and he had become a living paradox, one the Dommervoy devoured in'' The Millennium People''. 'Alf McShane' First introduced in'' Denouement: Gift'' and returned in First Contacts, The Relic, Echoes of the Past, and War Stories where she became a regular character, Alf is the Legacy Universe version of Ace. 'Nick McShane' First introduced in The Millennium People and returned in Nova Mondas where he joined the Doctor on his travels. At that point he was called The Bloke. Like all Millennium People Nick was a god-like being and an agent of Chaos. He was stuck on Nova Mondas when a big change affected the Millennium People, this resulted in Nick becoming human and losing all his powers. For the following two years he remained with the Doctor, learning what it was to be human on his travels. It was on Alpha Centauri that The Bloke chose the name of Nick. It was also on that planet that Nick met Alf, the only other human still alive in 2501. A turbulent romance followed – during which time Nick became crippled and had to have implants grafted into his legs - and two years later they married. Shortly after the wedding, Nick was kidnapped by Bradley, the Kuang-Shi who had tried to turn Nick before, and taken to Earth in 1991. Nick was visited by the Dommervoy Loci who removed the barriers in Nick’s mind and allowed him access to his Millennium People memories once again - it was the Dommervoy Loci who made Nick human in the first place. Nick’s return to godhood did not last long; Ashgotoroth killed him when his body was turned into a Kuang-Shi. 'Millennium People ' Brought into being be the planar shift that altered the universe, the Millennium People are a gestalt entity. At first they claimed to be the Time Lords of the LU, but they later learned they are in fact Agents of Chaos, responsible for change and evolution in the new universe. The Millennium People are represented by different facets of the gestalt, each taking on a basic essence of life, for example the Bloke and the Scholar. They appear to be in conflict with the Dommervoy in some way, indeed the Dommervoy seem to be manipulating certain members of the Millennium People. The reason for this manipulation has yet to be revealed. 'Cybermen' The Cybermen invaded Earth in 2001, converting all humans by 2003. Turned Earth into their new home planet, Nova Mondas. Over the next 500 years the Cybermen advanced themselves by using stolen Time Lord technology in the form of validium, a living metal. In 2501 the Cybermen were finally defeated by the combined might of the Galactic Federation and the Martian Empire. Nova Mondas was made uninhabitable, the Doctor destroyed Cyber Control, and the Cybermen fled the planet. Episodes 'Season One' 'Part One' *''The Story So Far''... by Andie Frankham *''Cataclysm'' by Andie Frankham *''Urban Decay'' by Christopher Lopez *''So Long Legend'' by Andie Frankham *''Reality Bomb'' by Niall Turner *''Once Upon A Memory'' by Andie Frankham *''The Three-Night Engagement'' by Christopher Lopez *''70s Cutaway'' by Niall Turner 'Part Two- Six Months Later...' *''The Millenium People I'' by Christopher Lopez *''The Millenium People II'' by Andie Frankham *''Cutting the Threads'' by Niall Turner *''The Convacation'' by Christopher Lopez *''Nova Mondas'' by Andie Frankham *''Denouement I: Sacrifice'' by Niall Turner *''Denouement II: Paradox'' by Niall Turner & Andie Frankham *''Denouement III: Gift'' by Andie Frankham 'Season Two' 'Part One' *''First Contacts'' by Andie Frankham *''The Relic'' by Greg Miller *''Shadows'' by Niall Turner *''Severed Dreams'' by James Beamish & Simon Catlow 'Part Two' *''Into the Vortex'' by Sally Widget & Adam Perks *''Planet of Mud'' by Mark Turner *''Echoes of the Past by Andie Frankham *''Dancing on the Precipise of Destruction by Simon Catlow *''War Stories'' by Niall Turner & Greg Miller *''Unforseen'' by Simon Perks, Adam Catlow & Niall Turner 'Season Three' 'Part One' *''Kuang-Shi'' by Andie Frankham *''The Mirror and the Pomegranate'' by Greg Miller & Sally Widger *''The Collector'' by Adam Perks *''Ruins of Self I'' by Andie Frankham 'Part Two' *''Ruins of Self II'' by Andie Frankham & Betty Medeiros *''Tiger's Eye by Richard Dinnick *''Echoes of the Protii by Si Hunt & Simon Hart *''Unhappy Ending'' by Andie Frankham & Greg Miller 'Season Four' *''Time and the Doctor'' by Andie Frankham & Greg Miller *''Furies From the Deep'' by Richard Dinnick *''The Shadow of the Cybermen'' by Daniel Worsley *''Winter Light'' by Julio Angel Ortiz *''The Dommervoy Masterplan'' by Andie Frankham & Richard Dinnick *''Millenium Gate'' by Sally Widget & Elizabeth Medeiros *''The Soap of Fatal Death'' by Simon Hart *''Emdarkment'' by Richard Beeby & Greg Miller *''An Unearthly Life'' by Andrew Orton *''Revolution of the Daleks by Adam Perks *''The Grandaughter Dillemma by Greg Miller *''Time-Quake'' by Richard Dinnick *''Day of the Cybrids'' by Andie Frankham Category:Doctors Category:Daleks in Fan Fiction Category:Cybermen in Fan Fiction